bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monkey Drone (Cutterfish12345's Version)/@comment-5357744-20190220072918
Not to steal Abcdefghijklnmp's thunder, but since you apparently asked me for a rating I'll give one to ya. Quick Note: 'Giving prices on Easy mode is really unconventional. Since all other numbers are simple multiples of the Medium prices, it would be better to show all the prices in ''Medium. '''Originality: 8. A mobile support tower? Somehow I've never seen this concept before, so it's quite original to me. The upgrades are pretty simple, however. Balance: 6. A few weird balancing decisions here. *x/4/x. $45,000 on Easy for a bloon-removal ability and an extra turret? This costs way more than a lot of tier 5's. Way overpriced. *x/2/x. $1200 for simple lead popping power? Either reduce the price or make the diamonds pop an extra layer. *x/x/5. This seems wayyyyyy underpowered. You can buy a permanent 3rd tier Dart Monkey for much less of the price. For reference, the upgrade in BTD6 that gives you a free permanent tier 1 Dart Monkey costs only $3,000. I can't comment on the other balancing issues due to a lack of detail, which also impacts the score. Detail: 3. Sorry but the detail here is kind of awful. *I'm already confused by the base tower effects. Does it buff a single tower or all towers in its range? A lot of upgrades seem to imply the latter, but the Smart targeting priority implies otherwise. *1/x/x. How much does it improve the range? *3/x/x. How much more cash is given by the upgrade? *4/x/x. What does increasing strength and speed mean? Attack speed, projectile speed, damage, pierce? How much are the stats increased by? This makes it difficult to evaluate balance. *5/x/x. Does it override all other projectiles? Do they also gain the attack speed of the Sun God or does it basically just replace towers in its range with Sun Gods? *x/1/x. Did the drone already shred bloons? How fast does it shred bloons per second? What's the radius on the shred? *x/3/x. This seems overpriced but it's really undetailed. What's the attack speed? *x/4/x. How much is "major damage"? How much does a missile do? *x/5/x. I thought the ability could already hit MOABs, what does "new bloon target: MOAB" mean? *x/x/1. How much faster is the drone? *x/x/2. Super confusing. What makes a tower "need buffs most"? Why is it $900 for a targeting priority? *x/x/3 and x/x/4. Frequency of drops? What's the range of possible drops? *x/x/5. Is this 3rd tier from a random path? Epicness: 8. I like the idea of this tower. A drone flying around buffing towers? Cool theme. Upgrades are thematic too, with a few weird crossovers in upgrade purposes (3/x/x seems like it would go in the 3rd path as the base drone doesn't give cash and the 3rd path seems like the more cash path.) Bonus: +0.5 '''for pictures. They're handrawn and look nice too! '''Overall rating: 6.7/10. Really good concept, poor execution in terms of details. Adding more stats would do this tower wonders.